Windows 2017 (Creators Special Update)
Windows 2017 is the next version of Windows 2016 this Windows is known as the Creators Special Update it's more like Windows 10 Creators Update but this is a special update to be said alot of things added in this version by fixing bugs and making gaming easier and much more. Build 18560 Microsoft's first preview version of Windows 2017 Special Creators Update but Microsoft before plan was to make this an update to Windows 2016 but it was really time for Microsoft to have a special update by it's professional employees they are known as creators this version was never released and either it wasn't leaked yet. Build 26307 In this build the task manager was fixed because in the Build 18560 the task manager was bugged and the computer got slow the program that is causing this is "Systemwindows32" known as "System32" but that name was given when Windows is in testing preview when it's in Development at the time but when copies of Windows release the system folder is know as today's fact is "System32" but that wasn't the only problem why it's because in the later inspection of this build it was found that it wasn't the System's fault it was really a reg file that caused this to happen the reg was known to be a loading which controls what to load when you click on and yet again this build hasn't been leaked yet. Build 35009 This build updated the desktop features like easier choose and not alot of adjustments and also in this build a program called "Libraries Files" was added too but in Windows 2018 it was removed since Microsoft has changed their mind and want to keep the one they really want called "File Explorer" and in this update BSOD was no longer easy to cause anymore instead it would have a error message saying "You can not delete these system files they are important!" either of you try and hack they will not let you delete still this update was released on May, 6, 2017 as a preview product for Microsoft customers to try out. Build 48775 This build was an update build usually it was really for apps now it's an update so the apps when you install to your computer it doesn't get virus really quickly which virus files hidden in your computer but in this build the Microsoft Store it is all safe the apps are virus free with their software to remove virus from apps or delete the harmless apps in your computer or from their store this build hasn't been leaked yet but people still know that this build is gonna be released because of a early Microsoft employee was talking about this build and features but this build wasn't released yet until the next build where they have everything in and then the Windows release. Build 56770 Now for this build it was for the Windows 2016 upgrade which upgrades to this Windows 2017 in this build the version of this Windows 2017 won't be slow like Windows 10 but the performance will go even 6x faster boot time and clicking nothing much about this build but it was released on the Microsoft website as a update package for Windows 2016 it was released on June, 17, 2017. Build 68861 This build was an important build because it was a patch for a leaked file that could cause the OS to not be recoverable and the file is "BOOTTIME" this is an important file a man found this and reported to Microsoft on June, 28, 2017 a few days later after the upgrade released this patch was released on June, 29, 2017 the day after that man reported the problem. Build 76688 Microsoft was planning to release this Windows 2017 Creators Special Update somewhere in July but there was 5 problems left still 1 is that the boot screen sometimes glitched and could cause a BSOD right way it's not the system's fault it's the files fault now 2 is that when the BSOD happens it doesn't restart for some reason and when it dumps into the memory too much the system becomes dead and needs the be replaced so that problem was going on while Microsoft didn't know after a guy reported the bug killer later that day now 3 is that many people found out that when clicking on the computer apps they do not respond either but also it's not the computer's problem it's mostly the OS now 4 is that this Windows doesn't use kernel and the system might crash and give you a error message it's more likely BSOD but there are codes everywhere if you get that problem it might scare you but later it's known as BSOD but it's missing the files to show a image of a blue screen now lastly 5 is that Microsoft always wanted their Windows to look like future computers and future looking OS well they did planned that to do it on Windows 2016 but they canceled because old computers have problems with graphics so they planned to do it on this but many claimed that the preview and development of the future looking pictures was leaked but after the next build everything that is private will be hidden and you can not see it easily anymore this build hasn't been leaked it's an another normal copy of Windows 2017 Creators Special Update. Build 89977 Preview and beta and alpha modes were removed from this build since the release was planned on the second next version. Build 93367 The 5 problems were removed and the future looking Windows was a success and a few fixes that's all really. Build 100099 The public release of the Windows 2017 Creators Special Update was released on July, 17, 2017. Category:Windows